Aventuras con los chicos, las chicas y Big Time Rush
by xime y albert
Summary: holis chicos les traigo algo que se me ocurrio *ejem* que a Albert y a mi se nos ocurrio Albert: mejor, ok como decia se nos ocurrio a peticion de Valeri12riffin asi que las gracias son para ella por que sin ella esto no hubiese sucedido bueno solo leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos volví y estoy segura que la nueva idea que se me vino a mi cabecita les va a encantar y adivinen que Alberto es ahora escritor aquí con migo *Alberto llega*

Alberto: hola Xime ya llegue

Yo: hola Albert me vas a ayudar?

Alberto: claro

Yo: ok

Bueno la idea que se me ocurrió a mi *ejem* ok la idea que Albert y a mí se nos ocurrió es que todos peo todoooooooooossss los que quieran aparecer en este fic Alberto: dejen en sus reviews su apariencia y su personalidad y nosotros los ponemos para que tengan aventuras con los chicos y las chicas Yo: y para los rusher *ejem* y rusherboy los ponemos con BIG TIME RUSH si ustedes quieres asi que Valeri12riffin deja tu descripción si quieren aparecer ya saben que hacer Alberto: bueno sin más que decir yo: Yo: bye bye


	2. Chapter 2: valentina2002 DIA DE PLAYA!

Holis chicos ya volví *ejem* ok ya volvimos

Alberto: así está mejor

Yo: sabes creo que me arrepiento de haber escrito contigo

Alberto: enserio? ''triste''

Yo: jaajajajaja claro que no me encanta que escribamos juntos

Alberto: me asustaste!

Yo: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Bueno pues 2 de ustedes ya me pidieron parecer así que una idea se me vino a mi cabecita y Albert le agrego detalles e hicimos un capitulo *Alberto me empuja* Alberto: INCREIBLEEEEEEEE! *yo lo empujo* yo: deja de empujarme Alberto: no yo: ash

Ok comencemos el capitulo *Alberto me vuelve a empujar* Alberto: luces cámara acción *yo lo empujo* yo: no puedo creer que te a pesar de todo lo que me haces te sigo queriendo Alberto:*me abraza* si lo sé por eso yo te quiero a ti *me suelto algo sonrojada* yo: si mejor empecemos de una vez

Invitado: Valentina2002

Nombre: Julieta Estela Sentry Crusel (yo: las chicas y los chicos la llaman Juli)

Edad: 12 años (Alberto: la más pequeña del grupo ya que todos tiene 14)

Apariencia: ella es clara, rubia con cabello lacio, ojos verde claros, usa una remera roja que dice ''love'' en negro con azul, short de jeans azules y zapatillas negras (yo: Valentina2002 le cambie unas cosillas espero no te molestes jaja)

Personalidad: es buena, amigable y divertida

Yo: es un episodio por petición lo lamento Valeri12riffin para la próxima enserio te prometo que te va a gustar te va a encantar

Alberto: si a Xime se le ocurrió una idea muy buena para ti

Yo: gracias Albert *le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla*

Albert: *por alguna razón se sonroja* jejeje denada

Ok aquí va

P.O.V Normal

Era un día normal en Peaceville para los chicos y las chicas de 14 años ya que no tenían nada que hacer y era el día de MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *5 minutos despues* SSSSSSSS calor hasta que…..

-hola- dijo Juliana

-JULI!- gritaron llenos de felicidad

-hola Juli hace 2 años que no te vemos-dijeron ellos

-hola chicos ya volví, pero solo me quedo un día- dijo Juli

-ash y para colmo es el día de más calor-dijo Laney

-ammm… eso no es malo del todo-dijo Ximena

-asi porque?-dijo Corey

-asg- dijo Alberto con un face palm- porque podemos ir a la…. PLAYA!- dijo Alberto fastidiado (Alberto: oye yo no fastidio rápido, yo: aja si)

-oye no tienes tan malas idea (Alberto: oye nunca tengo malas ideas, yo: en minecraft 4 creepers te mataron uno tras otro, Alberto: olvidalo), vamos a la playa!- dijo

-solo hay un problema- dijo Juli

-que cosa?-dijo Laney

-que tienes que usar traje de baño- dijo Juli nerviosa

-NO, no lo hare ni por un millón de dólares lo hare- dijo Laney súper enfadada

-calma Lanes, no es para tanto, estoy seguro que se te va a ver bien- dijo Corey pasando su brazo por el hombro de Laney

'' '' = pensando

''que lo use, que lo use, que lo use, por favor!''

-ok, lo hare, lo hare, pero solo porque hace muchísimo calor- dijo Laney sonrojada

-genial, vamos a comprar- dijo Karmin corriendo hacia la puerta con las chicas detrás de ella

-alto- dijo Ximena de deteniéndolas- ninguna de ustedes lo va a comprar… yo hare sus trajes de baños!-dijo entusiasmada (Alberto: siempre te emocionas cuando puedes hacer ropa, yo: claro que no, Alberto: puedes hacer mi playera para la fiesta de Perla, yo: ENCERIO! Si, si ¨dando saltos como loca* SI, SI, SI, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, Alberto: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!, yo: ahhhhhh *dejando de saltar* si claro, como sea)

-ok, chicos ustedes compren, Xime hace los de nosotros- dijo Juli

-adios!- dijo Ximena jalando a las chicas

*en casa de Ximena (yo: logan no estaba)*

-bueno chicas esperen aquí… si quieren puedenjugar con mi ps4- dijo Ximena

-yo primero!- dijeron ellas corriendo así la ps4

*Después de un rato*

-ya están chicas vengan a verlos- dijo Ximena

-wow- dijeron ellas al ver sus respectivos atuendos

El de Lizheth era un traje de 2 piezas lila con encaje aqua y listones en las puntas del mismo color

El de Nanci era de tipo tankini gris con azul cristalizado en las puntas y moños

El de Karmin era uno normal color blanco arriba y negro abajo

El de Juli era también normal con azul y negro

El de Kim era también tipo tankini rosa con lazos y brillos blancos

El de Konnie era el mismo solo que lo blanco es azul

El de Carrie era uno de 2 piezas azules con encajes naranjas y lazos en las esquinas del mismo color

El de Laney era arriba escotado en V rojo encaje azul y abajo azul con encaje rojo

-y el tuyo Xime?- dijeron las chicas con ojos de perrito

-ooh…creo que me concentre tanto en hacer los suyos que no hice el mío jeje- dijo Ximena encogiéndose de hombros muy apenada

-nada de lamentos Xime, has el tuyo te esperamos- dijo Kim

-bueno si ustedes lo dicen, solo hago el mío y nos vamos - dijo Ximena contentísima

*Después de un rato*

-listo ya está que tal chicas- dijo Ximena enseñándoles el traje de baño

-está muy bonito Xime- dijo Konnie

-si lo hiciste muy bien- dijo Lizheth

-me gusta la combinación de colores- dijo Carrie

Era un traje de baño tipo tankini gris con encaje azul y con lazos rojos en las esquinas

-bueno a cambiarse y a la playa- dijo Xime, todas se cambiaron y fueron a la playa

*Ya en la playa*

Los chicos, simple y sencillamente traían puesto shorts (yo: y no tienen camisa *comienzo a babear*, Alberto: Ximena, Ximena, despierta Ximena, yo: ahhhh… jajajaja *risa nerviosa* lo lamento en verdad)

El de Mario era color aqua

El de Jhonathan era gris

El de Keorin negro

El de Kin blanco

El de Kon azul

El de Kenny naranja

El de Corey rojo

El de Alberto gris con azul

Los chicos se quedaron viendo a las chicas con la boca abierta, ellas se pusieron enfrente de sus ''parejas'' y les dieron una cachetada a lo que ellos reaccionaron y solo rieron con nerviosismo *gracias Guest trate de usar tu idea

-jajajajajajaja chicos que tal algo de voleibol?- dijo Nanci

-claro es una gran idea- dijo Mario

*Después de voleibol*

Ganaron las chicas

-yei ganamos- dijeron ellas

-ok-dijeron ellos- como premio que tal unos helados -dijeron ellos

-ok de chocolate- dijeron ellas al unisonó

Mientras Corey estaba con Laney platicando a las orillas del mar

-sabes Laney el día que fingimos estar enamorados los chicos comenzaron a molestarme- dijo Corey

-jejejeje igual a mí, las chicas comenzaron a decir tontería y media- dijo Laney

-jajajajaja con respecto a ese día….- no pudo terminar ya que su teléfono sonó

''conversación de Corey y Alberto''

-hola Alberto-

-hola Corey necesito que vallas con Laney al otro lado de la playa-

-para qué?-

-solo ve con ella es una sorpresa-

-ok lo hare-

''fin de la conversación''

-Laney vamos al otro lado de la playa tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo Corey

-pss Laney- susurraron las chicas desde lejos laney volteo y ellas le hicieron señas para que fuera con el ella sonrio

-claro me encantaría- dijo Laney

-bueno vamos-dijo Corey tomando la mano de Laney a lo que ella se sonrojo

*Del otro lado de la playa*

Había una mesa con una fuente de chocolate, fresas smoothie de mango, pastel de manzana y helado de limón los postres favoritos de Laney

-wow Corey todo esto por mi- dijo Laney

-ahh- el volteo y los chicos le hicieron señas de que le dijera que si- claro que si haría todo por ti- dijo el

-gracias Corey Pero por…- ni siquiera pudo terminar ya que Corey hablo

-no hables Lanes, sabes que te quiero y te lo quería demostrar- dijo él y los dos comenzaron a comer fresas y smoothie de mango

Pasaron todo el día juntos con la sorpresa de Corey para Laney

*Al día siguiente*

-oye Laney te la pasaste bien con Corey ayer- dijo Carrie

-pues sí, pero me pregunto cómo hico todo eso en tan poco tiempo- dijo Laney mientras Ximena salía de hurtadillas junto con Alberto

-esperen un minuto ustedes 2 que saben?- dijo Laney con mirada asesina

-bien a Alberto y a mí se nos ocurrió la idea de hacer algo especial para que tu y Corey pasaran un rato romántico y por eso hicimos todo eso- dijo Alberto tomando un smoothie de mango con Ximena

-wow gracias Xime- dijo Laney

-*ejem* y yo que- dijo Alberto

-gracias a los 2- dijo Laney abrazando a los 2

-bueno yo ya me voy adiós chicas las voy a extrañar- dijo Juli

-adiós Juli, te vamos a extrañar- dijeron las chicas sollozando y la abrazaron

-adios- dijo llorando y subió al auto de su madre y se fue

Bueno chicos aquí se queda este capítulo espero les guste y también a mi invitada jajajajaja aunque no participo mucho espero y te haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3: Valeri12Riffin CUMPLEAÑOS!

Holis chicos ya volvimos Albert y yo

Alberto: y este episodio es de la petición favorita de Ximena

Yo: Valeri12Riffin! Yei jejejejejeje

Alberto: si ella es la favorita de Ximena por eso le hiso un especial para ella misma, para mí y para Valeri12riffin

Invitada numero 2: Valeri12Riffin

Nombre: valeria ester malis conser (yo: los chicos y las chicas la llaman valeri)

Edad: 13 (Alberto: igual una peke)

Apariencia: es de la altura de Corey piel clara, cabello lacio hasta la altura de los hombros color café, ojos color miel, ella tiene una blusa holgada color rosa, un pantalón blanco, tenis converse blanco edición especial blanco con rosa, una pulsera con la foto de Kirito y Asuna y en la otra mano una pulsera con la foto de Big time Rush

Personalidad: ella es linda, dulce y atlética

Espero te guste mucho Valeri12Riffin

P.O.V Normal

Un día casi normal para los chicos y las chicas esepto para 2 mejores amigos ya desde los 3 años así es Ximena y Alberto pues era 28 de abril y al día siguiente era cumpleaños de ambos y para los chicos había una sorpresa especial pues alguien llegaría a verlos

*En el garaje de Carrie*

Los chicos y las chicas estaban aburridísimos y sin nada que hacer hasta que alguien entro por la puerta…

-hola chicos adivinen quien llego- dijo Valeria

-VALERI!- gritaron los chicos y corrieron a abrazarla junto con Alberto y Ximena

-*ejem* quien es ella?- dijeron algo celosas las chicas (Alberto: que lindo, yo: agh, Alberto: sabes eres linda cuando te enojas, yo: *sonrojada* aaaahhhh olvidalo)

-es una vieja amiga- dijeron ellos dejando de abrazarla

-jejeje ok- dijeron ellas más tranquilas

- qué tal si van con ella al parque para que la conozcan- dijo Corey

-claro nos encantaría solo si Valeri quiere claro- dijo Laney

-claro me encantaría si nos conocemos mejor- dijo Valeri

*En el parque*

-entonces eres amiga de los chicos- dijo Kim

-pues si ellos eran mis mejores amigos hasta los 5 años porque me tuve que ir, pero seguíamos chateando en facebook- dijo Valeri

-a ok cuéntanos más sobre ti- dijo Lizheth

-claro- dijo Valeri y comenzaron a hablar

*al día siguiente*

Las chicas le habían tomado un inmenso cariño hacia Valeri

Y ese día era 29 de abril el cumpleaños de Ximena y Alberto (Alberto: lo cual es cierto mi cumple es el 29 de abril en la vida real, yo: pero el mío es el 19 de septiembre en la vida real también)

Pero las chicas lo habían olvidado justo como olvidaron el de Nanci

-hola chicas hoy no vamos a estar con ustedes- dijeron Ximena y Alberto

-porque?- dijo Karmin

-es nuestro cumpleaños y tenemos planeado ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas de The Living Tombste, Woodertoaster y Mic The Micrope, con el dinero que logan y Kendall nos dieron-dijo Alberto

-cuánto dinero les dieron?- dijo Mario

-2000 pesos porque?-dijo Ximena

-ok que se diviertan- dijeron todos al unisonó nerviosos pues habían olvidado el cumpleaños de los 2

-bye- dijeron ellos y se fueron

*con Ximena y Alberto*

Nuestra ''parejita'' se había tomado de las manos sin darse cuenta

-oye Albert son 1000 para ti y 1000 para mi verdad- dijo Ximena

-si donde compramos primero?- dijo Alberto

-en The Brony Little ahí venden las mejores cosas de The Livingh Tombstone-

-claro, pero luego vamos a Smile Brony ahí venden lo mejor de Woodentoaster-

-claro- dijo Ximena y los 2 se fueron al centro comercial al llegar ahí fueron a la tienda que Ximena había dicho

*mientras con los chicos y chicas*

-COMO SE NOS PUDO OLVIDAR SU CUMPLEAÑOS DE XIMENA Y ALBERTO- grito Nanci

-YA SE ESTO ES LO PEOR QUE NOS PUDO PASAR- grito Mario

-numero 1 tranquilos todos, numero 2 Ximena y Alberto van a estar fuera por bastante tiempo así que planeemos algo impresionante para los 2, numero 3 alguien tiene una idea?- dijeron Karmin y Keorin

-creo que yo tengo la solución- dijeron Logan y Kendall entrando por la puerta del garaje

-KOGAN!- gritaron las chicas y se abalanzaron hacía ellos y los abrazaron

-esperen no puedo respirar- dijeron con el poco aliento que le quedaba

-lo sentimos- dijeron ellas apenadas soltándolos- entonces cual es su idea

-pues verán Alberto y Ximena siempre quisieron remodelar sus cuartos, que tal si nos ayudan para remodelar sus cuartos- dijo Kendall

-claro, chicos ustedes vallan con Kendall y nosotras con logan- dijo Valeri

-ok, nos vemos después- dijeron los chicos mientras se iban con Kendall

*En casa de Logan Henderson*

-bueno chicas me imagino que ya sabrán de que quera su habitación Xime- dijo el

-la verdad… no sabemos, de que la va a querer?- dijo Laney confundida en lo absoluto

-pues de The Livingh Tombstone- dijo logan

-The Livingth Tombstone?- preguntaron las chicas

-agh necesito que compren esto- dijo y les dio una lista de lo que necesitaba y mucho y cuando dijo MUCHOO ES MUCHOOOO dinero - mientras yo llamare a el eléctrico para unas cuantas cosas, pero como van al centro comercial niñas y traten de no toparse con Ximena y Alberto si no les van a preguntar que hacen ahí- dijo el

-lo que tu digas logan pero Karmin y Kim se quedan aquí ellas saben mucho de tecnología- dijo Konnie

-bueno nos vamos volveremos pronto- dijo Laney

(Yo: con los chicos paso exactamente lo mismo, Alberto: porque no lo escribes, yo: me da flojera si, Alberto: que floja)

*en el centro comercial*

-bueno lo primero que tenemos que comprar es pintura verde, verde bajo y blanco- dijo Corey

-si luego tenemos que ir a la tienda Smile Brony a comprar los posters y los peluches de Woodentoaster- dijo Lenny

-y luego vamos a comprarlos muebles, la cama y la ropa- dijo Keorin

*Con las chicas*

-bueno primero vamos a comprar la pintura gris, rojo y azul- dijo Laney

-claro luego vamos a la tienda The Brony Little a comprar los posters y los peluches de de The Livingh Tombstone- dijo Carrie

-y luego vamos a comprar los muebles, la cama y la ropa- dijo Valeri

Después de comprar todas las cosas de Ximena y Alberto y de varias veces de casi encontrárselos muchas veces los chicos y las chicas regresaron a las respectivas casas

*En casa de Kendall Smidth*

-chicos que tal como les fue- dijo Kendall

-pues bien ya tenemos todas las cosas- dijeron ellos

-pues bueno a pintar- dijo Corey

Después de largas horas de trabajo cada quien termino sus habitaciones y justo a tiempo pues Ximena y Alberto llegaron

-bueno Albert eso fue genial no puedo creer que conseguimos posters autografiados por los verdaderos The Livingh Tombstone y Woodentoaster- dijo Ximena

-si me encanta mis tenis de Woodentoaster y mis libretas también- dijo Alberto

-si a mí también me gustan mucho mis tenis de The Livingh Tombstone y mi funda para mi celular-

-sí pero ñe oye te acompaño a tu casa no tengo nada que hacer en la mía-

-claro- dijo aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo se estuvieron tomados de las manos

*en la habitación de Ximena*

-SORPRESA FELIZ CUMPLE XIME- dijeron logan y las chicas

-gracias chicos….- no pudo decir mas ya que se quedo viendo su habitación con la boca abierta y lentamente soltó la mano de Alberto lo cual lo puso algo triste

Las paredes eran de color gris arriba y azul abajo y para separarlos una franja roja, bastantes posters de The Livingh Tombstone fotos de ella, con las chicas, con Alberto, fotos de Big Time Rush y de The Livingh Tomstone, un escritorio azul con una computadora con funda de The Livingh Tombstone, un ropero gris lleno de ropa tanto hecha por ella como comprada por logan, regalada por las chicas y la nueva que le compraron, una cama gris con colchón azul y sabanas rojas con almohadas y peluches de The Livingh Tombstone y en frente de la cama había una pantalla plana de 93 pulgadas una mesa de costura con telas, agujas y muchas cosas para hacer ropa y una mesa de centro con dulces. Ximena estaba maravillada con todo eso era la habitación de sus sueños

-wow todo eso por mí, gracias chicas- dijo Ximena y las abrazo

-*ejem* y yo que- dijo logan y Ximena se lanzo a abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento

-gracias, gracias logan me encanta, me encantotea- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-bueno creo que yo mejor me voy a mi casa- dijo Alberto

-espera yo voy contigo, gracias por todo logan vuelvo después- dijo Ximena y se fue con las chicas siguiéndola

*en la habitación de Alberto*

-SORPRESA ALBERT FELIZ CUMPLE- dijeron los chicos y Kendall

-gracias chicos, gracias Kendall…..- tampoco pudo terminar pues se quedo viendo su habitación como todo un niño pequeño

Las paredes eran color verde arriba y verde bajo y para separarlos una franja blanco, bastantes posters de Woodentoaster, fotos de él, con los chicos, con Ximena, de Big Time Rush y de Woodentoaster, un escitorio verde con una computadora con funda de Woodentoaster, un ropero verde bajo con mucha ropa tanto hecha por Ximena, como comprada por Kendall, regalada por los chicos y la nueva que le compraron, una cama verde con colchón verde bajo y sabanas verdes con almohadas y peluches de Woodentoaster y en frente de la cama también había una pantalla plana de 93 pulgadas y una mesa de centro con dulces también

-genial muchísimas gracias chicos- dijo y los abrazo

-*ejem* y yo que- dijo Kendall y Alberto corrió a abrazarlo

-gracias, gracias Kendall no pude haber tenido mejor regalo- dijo el

*al día siguiente*

-bueno chicos lo lamento pero me tengo que ir- dijo Valeri

-bueno nos veremos pronto Valeri- dijeron las chicas y los chicos

-adiós- dijo ella y se subió al auto de su padre y se fue

Yo: bueno espero y les allá gustado tanto a ustedes como a mi invitada

Alberto: pronto subiremos las demás peticiones

Yo: oye y si vamos por una pizza y jugamos minecraft mientras comemos y de postre helado

Alberto: claro yo invito la pizza y tú el helado

Yo: claro bueno sin más que decir

Alberto: bye bye


End file.
